


The Secret Box

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Silly, SpongeBob SquarePants References, beerusxwhis, biruwhisweek1, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: Beerus wakes up while Whis is gone and goes exploring around his new home.Written for biruwhisweek1 - Day 7 - Prompt Forbidden
Relationships: Beerus/Whis (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	The Secret Box

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Stardust_Steel for betaing all my biruwhis week stuff for me! I appreciate you :3

Beerus stretched and yawned. He still wasn’t used to napping for such long periods of time since becoming a Destroyer God and had literally no idea if hours, days, or years had passed since he fell asleep. He began to clean himself in a force of habit before he remembered that he didn’t need to do that anymore. He was no longer a mortal, cleanliness came differently now. Looking around his chambers, he still didn’t quite feel like he was home. His angel attendant swore he would get used to everything eventually.

Speaking of, Beerus tried to sense Whis, but still hadn’t quite mastered that skill. He could be anywhere on the planet, hell he could be anywhere in the Universe for that matter. Beerus grumbled but slowly got up and dressed before venturing out to look for him the old fashioned way. 

Walking through his new home was kind of like a maze. He easily got lost several times and his patience was worn down to the tiniest shred of a thread by the time he found the kitchen and dining area. There was food left out for him and a note from Whis.

_Lord Beerus,_

_I have gone to council with the Grand Minister. I should not be gone long, but if you happen to wake while I'm away feel free to explore and get more familiar with your new home._

_-Whis_

Beerus dug into the essentially large feast left for him and let his thoughts stray. Whis said to explore. Well there was one thing in particular he was very interested in since his attendant was absent. After licking his plate clean he got up. Despite the fact that there was no one around to see him, Beerus tried to walk as nonchalantly as possible toward his goal.

He used his superior senses to make sure nothing and no one was around. He ignored the soft bead of sweat on his neck. He kept his hands from shaking. He wasn’t doing anything wrong... Okay, he was, but there were no witnesses so it was fine.

Becoming a God was a shock, finding out he now had this whole planet to himself was a shock, but the biggest shock of all was when his _ever faithful_ attendant told him that there was a room he could never enter. 

Beerus was confused at the time, but Whis insisted. He was never to enter this room. He had full reign of every other square inch of this planet, except here. The door was plain looking compared to all the others. Nothing of significance. If it hadn’t been pointed out to him he probably wouldn’t have even batted an eye at it. 

Beerus had reluctantly agreed at the time, what else could he do. But now that he was alone and Whis wasn’t here to stoop him, he couldn’t fit his curiosity. What was that phrase? Beerus smirked to himself. 

With all the courage of a newborn kitten, he tentatively pulled the door open. He twisted the knob as slowly as possible trying not to make any noise. He let out a shaky breath and then with great precision, slipped inside the barely opened door. He shut it after him just as carefully. 

Once inside he didn’t dare make any sound. He looked around slowly, first out of caution, then out of confusion. It was a small room with just a stone slab in the middle, working as a table. On the table was a singular box. No, more like a chest. 

It was odd, not at all what he expected. 

Beerus walked closer to examine it. It was held together by a clasp, but no lock. Why had Whis forbade him from coming in here? Was this box full of embarrassing secrets? Or maybe it held the world’s yummiest treat and Whis was trying to hide it from him! Yeah that sounded more like it. He had to get into that box right away! 

Beerus slowly opened it, somewhat still nervously despite his excitement. The sound of the clasp opening felt like an explosion because of how quiet it was around. Did the room just eat sound or what? Why was it so quiet? 

Beerus was really sweating now. Time was moving in slow motion. The hinge creaked loudly as he opened it. He held in his breath. This was it, the moment of truth. He finished pulling the box open. His eyes opened comically wide as he practically placed his face inside to see better. 

Again, he stopped in confusion. Inside the box was not a treat, but a singular photo. Beerus studied it before his cheeks turned pink, and he couldn’t help but throw his head back as he laughed. He let out a loud, deep, room shaking laugh. So that was it? He wrapped his arms around his waist, he was laughing so hard it hurt. 

“I don’t see what’s so funny, Lord Beerus.” Whis spoke in a seething voice from behind his shoulder. 

Beerus jumped out of his skin! Had he not been an immortal might have lost one of his cat lives as he turned around sheepishly to see Whis. He stopped laughing immediately and tried to look somber, letting his fall to his side. 

Whis just frowned at him. 

“My lord, I told you, you were not allowed in here.”

“I’m sorry Whis, my curiosity got the better of me” Beerus bowed in respect, trying to placate but sweating bullets. 

Whis said nothing and Beerus was unsure how long he should stay like this, head bowed. After a few minutes he heard Whis giggle. Beerus looked up in confusion. 

“I should have known it wouldn’t be safe here, I just hate carrying it around with me. It’s so embarrassing.”

Beerus laughed awkwardly. 

“You’re not really in trouble my lord. I just didn’t want you to see me like that.”

Whis pointed over at the picture, Beerus followed his gaze and couldn’t help but let an awkward snort out when he saw the picture again. He had temporarily forgotten and seeing it again, he lost it all over again. 

Whis tisked. 

“I’m sorry Whis. You look good with bangs, truly.”

Whis rolled his eyes. 

“You’re a terrible liar my lord.”

Whis put the picture back in the box, and placed the box inside his staff. He sighed.

“Back with me after all then.”

Beerus couldn’t help but laugh to himself.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Stardust_Steel again for this gorgeous[ picture of Whis with Bangs](https://biruwhisweek.tumblr.com/post/640423784958001152/yes-that-is-what-we-love-to-see-cant-wait-to) 😂   
>   
> 


End file.
